Pups and the Lonely Egg / Pups and the Baby Fox
This two stories are two parts of a story from the PAW Patrol Wiki that stars Rosie the Vulpix. Summary Marshall and Penelope find an egg alone in the bushes, so they take it back to the Lookout. At the Lookout, it hatches into a baby Vulpix they name Rosie. Meanwhile, Ryder and the pups try to find Rosie's mother before Rosie bonds with them too much. Story (The pups, just the pups, are playing soccer in an open field near the Lookout) (Uh... Penelope is just on the side, trying to avoid getting hit) Rocky: Zuma, to you! (He heads the ball to Zuma) (Skye hops in front and heads the ball) Zuma: Hey! Lilac: Now, Zuma, yuh gotta ne'er stand as still as a silo in a game of soccer! Rocky: (To Lilac) Gee, Lilac. I think I'm starting to really understand you. Lilac: Aw, well, yuh very sweet, Sugar-Pup. Now let's keep on playing. (She runs down the field) (Rocky stands with a smile) Rocky: She called me "Sugar-Pup"..... (Rubble waves his paw in front of Rocky) Rubble: Rocky? Hello? Are you okay? (Rocky breaks out of his trance) Rocky: Huh? Oh! I'm okay! (He runs off) (Rubble is confused, but he runs too) Skye: Hey, Marshall, it's yours! (She heads the ball to Marshall) Marshall: I got it! (He jumps up) (His back legs land on the ball and he rolls backwards) Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! (He rolls in Penelope's direction) Penelope: *Gasps* Marshall, look-- (He bumps into her) AAAAH!!! (They roll down the hill) (They both crash into the bushes below) Marshall: *Muffled* We're good! (The other pups run over to them as Marshall pulls himself out) (He spits out the leaves in his mouth) Ptew! Ptew! Ptew! Yuck! Bushy-stuff! Plah! (Penelope pops out of the bush) (Something else popped out with her) Chase: Hey, what's that round thing? Skye: It's so pretty with those orange colors. Lilac: Ah think that it's a ball. Zuma: Then let's play with it! Penelope: Wait! (She touches the object with her paw) It feels warm... (She puts her ear up to it) I hear a small voice... Pups, this is no ball; it's an egg! Others: *In unison* An egg!? Lilac: Ah ne'er seen anything like it. Skye: I wonder what's inside. Chase: *sniffs* I don't smell any animals around. Penelope: Poor thing. It must have lost its mommy. It's not safe for it to be here. Marshall: Penelope's right. Anything can happen to it. Rubble: Well, we can't leave it here, all alone. *Sniffles* Lilac: Then hows 'bout we take it back home for safe keeping? Penelope: Great idea, Lilac! Let's roll the little uh... pup-sized egg into the Lookout. Chase: I'll tell Ryder. (He runs ahead) (Penelope, Lilac, Marshall, and Rocky start rolling the egg) (Scene changer: Penelope's badge) (The Lookout) (The egg is sitting on a pillow) (Ryder and the pups are looking at it) Ryder: So you pups found it all alone out there? Penelope: Yes; we'd leave it there if it was really safe. But that open field is too dangerous for this egg. Ryder: Well, it looks like you were all being good pups. Marshall: Thanks, Ryder. What do we do with this now? Penelope: Well, when I felt the egg earlier, I found out that it's going to hatch soon. Skye: It is!? I wonder what's inside. Marshall: I hope it's a bird. Lilac: And Ah bet anything it will think yuh it's mama. Marshall: Well, birds do love me... (The egg glows two blinks) Chase: Did you see that?! Lilac: The egg let out a few sparkles there. (The egg moves a little) (A sound is heard from it) Skye: What's happening!? Penelope: It's... hatching! ... In a shiny way... (The egg shines brightly) (The egg stops glowing, but it's not there) (Instead, there's an orange fox-like creature) (It has one snow white tail) Creature: Vulpix! Skye: Awwww! It's so cute! Rubble: Wait, do foxes come from eggs? Lilac: I ain't sure that's a real fox; I think it's a fox-like animal. (The baby walks off the pillow and sniffs a rose on the ground) Creature: A-choo! Penelope: Aww... Marshall; Let's call her "Rosie". Penelope: "Rosie", I like it! It's nice to meet you, Rosie. Rosie: Vuulll! (Scene changer) (Marshall's badge) (Rosie is wearing a pink collar) Rosie: Vul? Penelope: You look adorable in that collar, Rosie. Rosie: Vulpix! Marshall: She has the cutest voice ever... Penelope: Yeah... (Rosie starts chasing her tail) Skye: She is cute, but her mom must be very worried about her. We should probably find her. Chase: Well, we have two problems: How do we find her? And will Marshall and Penelope get too attached to Rosie? Rubble: I hope not... I remember when we saved Precious. She was so sweet and lot of fun, even though she caused a little trouble. Then, she went back home with her owner. Zuma: (whispers to Rocky) I wouldn't call 'jacking my hovercraft' a little trouble. Lilac: *Sighs* Sometimes, there are those who leave and ne'er come back, and those who leave to keep safety. Rubble: Huh? Rocky: Are you saying that either Rosie's mother abandoned her, or she left her in those bushes to keep her safe from danger? Lilac; Who-wee! That hunch of yuh's right on the money! Rubble: What "money"? Lilac: *Sighs* (Scene changer: Lilac's badge) (The next day) (Ryder is looking up something on his Pup-Pad) Penelope's voice: Oh my goodness! (Ryder puts his Pup-Pad down and rushes over to where Penelope was heard) (Penelope and Marshall are standing near Rosie's bed) (The other pups hurry over) Chase: *pants* What is the emergency? (Lilac sees what happened) Lilac: Well, paint 3 apples on me and call me "Applejack"! Rubble: Wha--? Lilac: Ne'er mind... (The pups and Ryder see Rosie has two tails and they are both a little darker in color) Ryder: A fox that has two tails? Penelope: I thought there already was a fox with two tails. (Rosie wakes up) Rosie: Vulpix! Marshall: It doesn't matter! She still so sweet! Penelope: Yeah! (The two pups begin to play with Rosie) Lilac: Ah am clueless as to how that actually happened. Rocky: Me too. Ryder: Maybe, Rosie's not an ordinary fox. Pups except Penelope and Marshall: Huh? (Scene changer: Rubble's badge) (4 days later) Skye: I haven't found anyone who is looking for a lost baby fox born from an egg. Lilac: Me neither. They all think we've all went and gone loco. (She circles her front left paw by her head) Rocky: Ryder, did you notice that Rosie has a new tail everyday and that the tails darken until they are that brown color? (Marshall and Penelope are playing nearby with Rosie) Ryder: Actually, pups, I've figured out that Rosie, is a Vulpix. (The two pups stop) Both: "A Vulpix"? Ryder: Yep, she's a Vulpix. Lilac: Now what's a Vulpix? Ryder: It's supposed to be some kind of Pokemon? Zuma: I've heard of Pokemon before! And I 'wemembew' that a Vulpix is a Fire-type that can evolve into Ninetales. Skye: Rosie's a Fire-Type? That must mean that she'll breath fire one day. Zuma: She will, and I bet her mommy is a Ninetales. 'Wyder', you have find out if someone's seen a gold fox with nine tales. Lilac: Actually, Ah thought Ah saw something like that in the forest. Others: Huh? Lilac: Well, it did had a golden shine to it, but it had pink streaks on it. Ah think it might be hiding in there. Rocky: In that case, we should find her, and take her to the Lookout to see Rosie. Chase: Good idea, Rocky. Should we do it, Ryder? Ryder: No job is too big, no pup is too small! Pups: Yeah! Ryder: All right, pups we'll head to the forest to find what Lilac saw. Penelope, Marshall, you two take good care of Rosie until we get back. Marshall: We'll handle it, Ryder! Penelope: Of course we will! Ryder: Let's go, PAW Patrol! (The other pups get their gear on and head for the forest) (Scene changer: Rocky's badge) (The pups are in the forest) (Lilac sees something) Lilac: There she is! (They all see a golden fox with nine tales lying down in a nearby thicket) (It has pink streaks all over its body) That is what Ah saw! (They approach the creature carefully) (The creature gets up) Creature: Oh, hello there, who are you? Ryder: uh... I'm Ryder and this is the PAW Patrol. Rubble: Hi. Rocky: Hello. Chase: Nice to meet you, ma'am. Creature: Same to you. My name is Majesty. Skye: Say, did you lose an egg that you hid? Majesty: How did you know? Rubble: Our friends Marshall and Penelope found an egg in some bushes. Zuma: It hatched into a Vulpix. Majesty: Oh, I am so relieved that my little one is safe. Lilac: Actually, we call her Rosie. Majesty: Listen, is it all right if you take to see her? I have to go soon, but I was more worried about my baby. Ryder: Sure. Majesty: Oh, thank you so much. (Scene changer: Penelope's badge) (The pups appear in the Lookout with Majesty) (Marshall, Penelope, and Rosie notice them) Marshall: Hey, guys. Penelope: Who's that? Lilac: Marshall, Penelope, Rosie, we'd like y'all to meet Majesty, Rosie's mom. Rosie: Vul? (Majesty walks over to Rosie) Majesty: Rosie, I am your mother. (Rosie smells Majesty) Rosie: *happily* Vuull! (She nudges Majesty) Majesty: Oh, Rosie, you recognized me. Rubble: *Sniffles* Chase: You okay? Rubble: Okay, I admit it. This is so beautiful. *Sniffles* (Scene changer: Marshall's badge) (The PAW Patrol, Majesty, and Rosie, are in the forest and outside a den) Marshall: "The Magical World"? Majesty: Yes, That's where we'll live. Since I'm a rare Ninetales, it wasn't safe in my home. In this incredible world, only the small ones can go through, and the entrance to our world is in this den. Rocky: Cool! Majesty: I want you all to see it sometime, but not until we've settled in there. (Marshall and Penelope are with Rosie making their good-byes) Marshall: Good-bye, Rosie. I know we'll see you again someday. Penelope: We'll always remember you. You won't forget us, will you? Rosie: Marshall! Penelope! Penelope: *Gasps* Rosie, you just said your first words, our names! (The three hug each other with their paws) Majesty: Rosie, time to go. Rosie: Vulpix! Marshall: Good-bye, Rosie! Penelope: Take care! (Majesty and Rosie crawl through the den) (They disappear) Lilac: Ah think y'all will that little sweetie again. Penelope: You think? Lilac: Ah know it! Penelope: I'm so excited it could scream! *takes a deep breath* (quietly) yay. (Everyone laughs) {The End} Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Category:Episodes